Of War, Death, and Alchemy
by Kuroi Tenshi Renkinjutsushi
Summary: FMAxHP Edward Elric, trained in the arts of alchemy and assassination by the state ever since he was a child.When he is sent to aid in the war against Lord voldemort, how long will it be before he finally breaks? royxed. yaoi,so if you no like, don't read
1. calling in favors

-1Another dreary, rainy day in London. The city, with all of its bustling evening traffic, would seem quite normal to anyone who would look outside their window. But to one man, who was indeed standing and looking out his office window, this was no ordinary day at all.

Cornelius Fudge began slowly pacing back and forth in front of his window. The Minister of Magic was, to say the least, a bit anxious. He stopped wandering to stare impatiently at his desk phone.

" A watched pot never boils," he mumbled to himself after a few moments, and slowly began pacing again.

There was no other sound besides the Minister's heavy footsteps, until the silence was finally broken by a rather loud ring.

Fudge stopped, startled, but quickly answered the phone before it could finish its second ring.

"Hello?" He tried to sound calm and relaxed, but it didn't seem to fool the caller.

"Relax, Cornelius. I'm not going to bite your head off for calling in a favor."

Cornelius cringed. The could almost see the pleasant smile on his "friend's" face. Pleasant, but all the while threatening. He forced himself to sit down and try to relax.

"Fuehrer, I've been eagerly awaiting your call." Perhaps a direct approach would work best.

"Ah, yes, you wish for military aid, correct?"

" Yes," fudge breathed a sigh of relief. " I have plenty of Aurors at my disposal for the war, so I don't need troops." He paused briefly. " I was hoping for a few specialists who would be able to eliminate some pesky opponents."

"Ah, you want those sort of Alchemists. Now I understand."

"Will you be able to send anyone?" Fudge held his breath, praying he like the answer.

" I have three dogs, always chasing rabbits. Two are hounds, with superb abilities, but all three always bring home a kill. When would you like them shipped?"

Fudge could've danced with joy. " As soon as possible."

"The address?"

"King's Cross Station. Platform nine. How will I know them?"

"They'll find you, and will be addressing themselves as: Flame, Deadeye, and Fullmetal."

"And you're sure they're the best you have? We don't want targets to be alive and causing trouble when they're supposed to be dead."

"Don't worry….. Assassination is their specialty."

Cornelius couldn't help but become nervous after that statement. It was almost as if Fuhrer Bradley was trying to threaten him, and he didn't like it at all.

"W-When should I expect them?"

"One week. I'm sure you'll provide transportation?"

Author's note:

Please, _please _review for me. This is only a small portion of what I have so far,

Just to see if anyone's interested in this. I know this chapter's pretty uneventful, but the next chapter will go to what's going on with Edward, just in case there's some confusion. This is a first for me, so please, helpful reviews?


	2. A midnight stroll

-1

A/N: Wow, thank you all for the reviews I got! I'm so excited:D I was so worried about what people would think of it, since this is my first ff. I am sorry, I didn't realize anonymous reviews were blocked before, so I fixed that. I would never knowingly block anonymous reviewers, since I myself was one once. ;) But anyway, enough chit chat, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I _do not_ own HP or FMA, or any of their characters. I am simply not brilliant enough. Maybe In my dreams, I do, but in reality, I don't. So don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.

Chapter 2: A Midnight Stroll

Edward crept quietly along the dark streets of Central, making sure not to be seen or heard. The night air was cool, and the stars were out. Some would say it was a perfect, quiet night with the full moon shinning in the sky. But Edward had no time to stop and admire the scenery. His time window was small, and at 1:30 in the morning, he was already running out of time.

Tonight his target was, he thought, a relatively simple one. Morris Green, a military official, not too high up in the rank of command, (he was only a Lieutenant Colonel) but he'd been snooping around and asking questions that shouldn't be asked. The Fuhrer wasn't terribly worried, but he wanted him gone, just in case.

As Edward came up Lincoln Avenue, he paused to check the address he'd been given. 38655, That was the house number. He looked to his right, and saw that the house was 38651. His destination was just a few houses down. He took the time to look around and make sure he was alone, which he was. The dark street was empty.

Edward continued his slow, almost casual pace until he reached the house. It was a small two story with a small front yard. The house itself looked a bit shabby, but the yard was clipped, with a few toys here and there. The front porch was also a bit of a mess, and Edward began to think that this Morris Green didn't even lock his doors at night, not that it mattered.

He quickly made his way up to the front door and immediately tried the knob. It was locked, so he'd have to find another way in. To his left was a small window, but if it was open he could squeeze through easily enough. He slipped over, and got lucky this time. It was closed, but unlocked.

Edward silently pried the window open and stepped through,(although he was on tiptoe as he did, the window was a bit high up). Once he was through he found himself in what looked like a small living room, with a couch, a few chairs, and a television set. This room was empty, he'd have to try another room.

The next room he looked into was the kitchen, which was also empty. The bathroom, and what looked like a laundry room were also a part of the downstairs. He would have to look upstairs.

As Edward ascended the staircase he heard a noise from above. He froze in mid-step, listening for more sounds. After a few moments of silence, he began up the stairs again. Once reaching the top, at the end of the hall he saw a closed door, and slowly crept up to the door.

The door opened without a sound, and at first the room appeared empty too. But over by the window the man slept upright in a chair with a book in his hands. He's obviously fallen asleep reading it. Then Edward's nose caught a smell in the air. Clearly booze, the man must've passed out.

Ed slowly pulled a small knife out from the inside of his coat. He preferred other means, but this way it would be silent and quick. He came up behind the man and tilted his head up, exposing the neck. For a moment his eyes opened, confused and foggy, but only for a second. Edward cut quick and deep, and the man's eyes emptied. Checking for a pulse, Ed confirmed the man was dead. The job was done, he could go back now… not that he would sleep at all.

A/N: whew, it's done. This one was longer, just as I had promised, and I hope it satisfied some curiosity. The next chapter will intro Flame and Deadeye, as all three get their new assignment together. I suppose I'll have to increase the rating to M now, since I just killed off some guy. On a different note, this is not a yaoi! I don't have any pairings in mind either right now either, but you may make requests, and I'll think about it. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter better, and please Review!! I live for them now! Any flames will be used to heat up my house, it's very cold out here in Oregon.


	3. meetings and introductions

-1

A/N: Alright, here's chapter three. I tried to not update for a week to see how many reviews I could get first, but it didn't work. I just couldn't stand it. So here it is, enjoy! OH! Hold Up! There will be important stuff in the bottom notes, SO PLEASE READ THOSE!!! Okay, you can read chapter three now.

Disclaimer: FMA, HP, and all of their characters do not belong to me. They belong to their brilliant creators, JK Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa. Girls rock.

Chapter 3: Meetings and Introductions

It was three in the morning when Edward finally returned to the Central dorms. He made his way slowly through the corridors, making sure not to alert anyone of his presence. He didn't think it would be considered normal to be found wandering around the building at such early hours, with bloody clothes, and dressed all in black. After all, his living in the dorms was not widely acknowledged, in fact, very few people knew his face. He let out a soft sigh as he reached his door and began fishing around for his key. That was all the military's doing. Ever since he'd been taken into their custody, he was kept isolated from everyone who wasn't involved with his training. Ever since he began going on his own missions, he was given strict orders to not be seen, or associate with, anyone unless told to first. He opened his door and entered, shutting it with a soft click behind him.

Edward didn't even bother kicking off his boots as he made his way over to the couch and plopped down. He brought up his right arm and began inspecting his jacket sleeve. It was black, along with his gloves, and there wasn't much blood, but still……

Edward slipped of his jacket and tossed it over by the washer. The thought of sleeping in someone else's blood wasn't very appealing. While he was at it he also removed his gloves, placing them on the nightstand next to the couch. Clad in his black tank top, leather pants, and combat boots, he lay down. He knew trying to sleep would be useless, but maybe he could just rest a bit. He had a meeting with the Fuhrer in the morning. He didn't want to sleep anyway. He saw their faces when he slept.

Edward arrived earlier than he was supposed to at the Fuhrer's office the next morning, so he sat down and waited to be called in. He was almost wearing the same thing as the night before. This time, though, he wore a long black trench coat with black sunglasses. Even the hair tie he wore to keep his braid in was black. Then there was the black leather pants, tank top, gloves, and combat boots. All black clothing was not very low key, but Ed liked black. He felt like it suited him. The sunglasses didn't really help things, but he didn't want people to see his eyes. They say your eyes are the windows to your soul, which was not something Edward felt like sharing. Besides, for some odd reason, people were intimidated by the sunglasses. Ed let a small smirk form on his lips. Scaring people could be quite fun sometimes.

Edward broke away from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He averted only his eyes to see one Roy Mustang coming towards him. Ed didn't know him personally, but he knew of him. Like himself, he was a State Alchemist and assassin. Known in both professions as "The Flame".

Roy stopped to flirt with the Fuhrer's secretary. She seemed accustomed to his antics, but went along with it. Roy was oblivious, or at least acted like it.

'What a pompous ass,' Ed couldn't help but think to himself. He already disliked the man.

Roy didn't like meetings with the Fuhrer, especially the early morning kind. Yet he found himself flirting with the Fuhrer's secretary at 8:30 in the morning, trying to get any information he could about this meeting. She wasn't being very helpful, either.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mustang," she replied for the third time now, "but my instructions were very clear. No one goes in until everyone is here."

Roy let out an exasperated sigh. "And just who is everyone?"

She smiled sweetly. Roy hated really hated her. "You, Ms. Hawkeye, and the young man over there. I'll send you in as soon as Ms. Hawkeye gets here."

Roy only half registered that last bit. What young man? He hadn't seen anyone. He glanced down the hall towards the Fuhrer's office and finally saw him, or was it a her? Whoever it was, they wore nothing but black. Black pants, trench coat, boots sunglasses, even black gloves for goodness sake. 'I suppose it's a boy, but he's got braided blond hair?' He already didn't like him.

Roy was curious, though. He was pretty sure the boy wasn't a part of the military, he looked too young. No uniform, either. Did the secretary know who he was? She hadn't said his name. 'Probably just to annoy the hell out of me,' he thought in annoyance.

So who was he, and why did the Fuhrer want to see him?

Ed was severely agitated. It was almost nine o'clock, why hadn't the meeting started yet? And that secretary was being cheerful to the point that he felt like shooting her just to shut her up. People with unlimited supplies of giddiness drove him insane. And that secretary had just made the top of his hate list. Right above Colonel Ass Face.

He glanced down the hall. Mustang had quit pestering the secretary and was staring at the floor. Ed was about to say something when someone else came rushing down the hall.

A tall blond with her hair pulled back in a bun, and in full military uniform. Her eyes were brown, with a bit of a red tint. And at the moment she seemed out of sorts.

"Hawkeye, your late."

Ed turned to look at the colonel, who appeared more than a bit stunned.

"Yes, Sir," she paused for breath, "there was an incident I had to take care of. Major-"

"The Fuhrer will see you now." The secretary's voice cut her off with an authoritative edge.

'This bitch says another word, and I'm gonna blow her head off.'

Mustang and Hawkeye walked right past Ed, and didn't seem to notice him. Ed stood up and followed them quickly into the Fuhrer's office. Once inside he stood in his usual corner. He didn't like sitting in the middle of the room, it made him feel exposed. This way he blended with the shadows and could see everything that was going on. "See, but don't be seen." That was his motto, or one of them anyway. The other one was, "Kill, or be tortured, and _then_ killed by your boss."

The Fuhrer, who'd been standing and staring out his window a moment ago, turned and beckoned them to sit as he did so himself. He smiled pleasantly. Ed hated it when he did that.

"I'm glad you all made it in such a timely fashion."

Hawkeye immediately stood to attention and saluted. "Sir, I would like to apologize for my tardiness. I was-"

"It's alright, Lieutenant, you may sit."

She did so quickly, with an angry blush rising in her cheeks.

"You're in one piece, Edward," The Fuhrer looked at Ed. "I take it there were no problems, then?" And there was that annoying smile again.

Both Mustang and Hawkeye turned to see who the Fuhrer was talking to. Hawkeye looked curious and a bit confused, while the Colonel was also attentive. He looked like a complete idiot.

Ed sighed. No use standing in the corner now, was there? He stepped into the light and addressed the Fuhrer.

"No problems, sir. Everything went smoothly." Ed kept his voice calm, emotionless. That was the key. Don't let on that you hate his guts, or the militaries. Just be cool.

The Fuhrer, being the manipulative asshole that he is, just smiled as if chatting it up about the weather. "Good. Now, I do believe introductions are in order." He motioned for Edward to come closer and continued. "Edward, this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang." He looked at them now. "You two, this is Edward Elric. He'll be taking part in this mission as well."

Roy stared at the teen in front of him. He seemed unfazed, and he hadn't reacted to their names or ranks in any way. It was almost as if he already knew who they were. 'So his name is Edward Elric, huh? Where have I heard that before? Wait a minute, he'll be doing what?!'

"Fuhrer, sir, a civilian? Just what is this mission?" It slipped out of Roy's mouth before he even realized he was out of line. Not a good thing to do.

But the Fuhrer just seemed amused more than anything else. "Don't worry, all your questions will be answered. But first," he gave everyone a stern look, "what is said during this meeting is not to be repeated to absolutely anyone. Is that clear?"

Swift, immediate nods all around.

"Good. Now, Mustang, as to Edward being a civilian," he paused. "Well, it's very simple really, he isn't one."

Roy heard it, saw him say it, but still didn't believe it. He looked over at Riza, and she seemed just as surprised as he was. It was she who spoke next.

"But sir, if he's not a civilian, then that would make him military." She appeared to be choosing her words very carefully.

"Yes, that would be correct. I should know, I'm signing his paycheck."

Riza seemed dumfounded. She looked over at Edward, at a loss for words.

Roy did the same, wondering what the boy was thinking. Up until now he'd just been standing there, gaze on the floor. Roy studied him for a moment. His face was paler than most, and was framed by golden bangs. His stance was calm, his expression unreadable. And what was with all the black, and sunglasses too? And gloves in this kind of heat? He was just dying to say anything to get this kid going. But how? Just what makes this kid tick?

Riza watched as an evil grin came over the Colonel's face, and she instinctively reached for her gun. That look always meant trouble, and no doubt the poor boy was going to be the target.

"I don't see how he can possibly be military," Roy began. "He's so small-"

Riza watched as the boy's head snapped up. The look on his face clearly read, "I'm pissed, and now you're going to die." And for a moment, she felt sorry for Roy. Well, almost.

Roy watched with a satisfied grin as Ed gave him the death glare. 'I've gotten under his skin, and now he's gonna rant, rave, and have a two year old tantrum.' He almost didn't get to finish the thought. For as soon as he did, there was a knife in the wall about one centimeter to the right of where his head actually was. 'When in the hell did he draw that thing out?!' Was all that was going on in his head at moment.

Riza put her gun away with a smile. She looked at Edward, who was standing calmly with another knife ready in hand. Finally, she wasn't the only one keeping him in line.

Ed watched Roy's reaction and almost laughed out loud. "Is there anything else you would like to add to that, Colonel?" He waved the knife lazily if front of his face.

"No, I think we should continue-"

"Yes, enough chit chat." The Fuhrer cut him off. "Edward here is 16, and has been in the military since the age of ten. He came to us wishing to take the Alchemy exam, and passed with flying colors. He's also been performing some other duties for us as well."

"Why haven't we heard of him before?" Roy questioned.

"Oh, I can assure you, his name is known to you… in both of your professions."

"Both fields?" Roy didn't understand. He was just a kid, the Fuhrer would never….

Riza spoke up. "Sir, do you mean to say that he's-"

"Precisely. Edward, just like you two, is secretly on my team of assassins. Flame, Deadeye, meet the Fullmetal Assassin."

A/N: Yes, it is done! And my wrists are killing me!!!! Anyway, I would just like to thank all the reviewers, you make me so happy! Thanks to the silent ones, too. IMPORTANT!!! A request has come up for a pairing of some sort. At this time, I'm not planning one, simply because I don't think I could write one very well. But, If you do want one, the polls are officially open!! Should there be a pairing? Yes, or No? if so, who? You now have 48 hours to review and leave your answer! Hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if it's getting boring. Please give me lots of reviews!!!


	4. Magic is only a Fairy tale

A/N: Yay!! I love you, all of my lovely reviewers! I'm so happy with all of the positive feedback I'm getting, and I only hope that you love this chapter just as much as you loved the poll results. I'm so very sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but more about that later. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist, let alone any of their awesome characters. I am simply borrowing them for my own writing pleasure. You hear that? I'm not making a single cent!! But I sure am getting a lot of baked goods. J

Chapter 4: Magic is only a Fairy tale

Roy sat there, completely stunned. He just couldn't believe that a sixteen year old boy was a cold blooded killer. Roy had heard of the Fullmetal Assassin before, but who he actually was had never been known. He'd been described as one of the best, but no one who saw him lived to tell of the legendary killer. Because if you did see him, you were his next victim. There was never an exception to the rule, until now it would seem.

The next emotion Roy felt was anger, then recognition. The Fullmetal Assassin had been around for years, but that could only mean……

"Fuhrer, the kid's only sixteen, and the Fullmetal Assassin has been around for quite a while. Just how old was he when he started?" Roy felt the anger bubbling inside of him, but quickly pushed it aside. He was just some kid, after all. There was no need to get worked up over it.

The Fuhrer shot Ed a quick frown, as if he had something to do with Roy's questions, and looked back to the colonel. "That's not of any importance at the moment. The point is you all know each other now, and had better get comfy quick. This mission is going to be long term, and you had all better get along. This is very important. Now," He gave both Riza and Roy a look, as if daring them to interrupt. They both remained silent. "a minister Cornelius Fudge, an old friend of mine, has asked for some assistance in a secret war that has begun. Assistance that you three are going to provide. I have chosen you, because you are my best, and your talents will be unknown to the place you will be traveling to. Your stay there is to remain as secret as possible, and is only to be known to a select group of people. Once you meet with the Minister, you will be given a list of targets. You are to do exactly as instructed by the Minister, or else you will receive harsh punishment upon return. About where you will be going, it is a place called London, and is not on any map. There, alchemy is a dead art, a fairy tale. Instead, it is a world ruled by a fairy tale of our own. Magic, not alchemy, is used in this world."

Ed didn't believe it. A country not on any map, no alchemy? Magic, something that doesn't even exist rules this place? It was completely impossible. Magic didn't exist, it just didn't.

"Fuhrer," all eyes were immediately on him. "Magic doesn't exist, and if alchemy really doesn't exist there, than how are we supposed to use it? If this country isn't on any map, then how in the hell do we get there?"

Roy almost groaned out loud. This kid had a loud mouth, and was going to really get them all into trouble if he didn't shut up. But he did have a point. Just how would they get to this place?

"Your alchemy will work, there's no need to worry about that. And you won't believe in this magic until you see it for yourself. As to how to get there, you will pack your things immediately and arrive back here by ten tonight. That is when you will be leaving. Also, before I forget…" he leaned back in his chair, as if he hadn't a care in the world. "You will not, under any circumstances, address yourselves to anyone using your real names. Not even to each other. You will only use your codenames. Go now, and pack your things. I expect to see you at ten tonight, no later." And with that, all three left the room.

Edward was glad to be back in his dorm. He hadn't liked being in that meeting one bit. The way Deadeye and Flame looked at him, it was almost like they were picking him apart with their eyes, trying to see his deepest, darkest secrets. The Colonel especially, kept looking at him in the strangest way. And he just couldn't figure it out. It was almost as if……

"No, stop thinking like that." Ed reprimanded himself. Even if the Colonel had feelings for him, he didn't return them in the slightest. And even if he did, the Colonel was how old??

"Too old." He murmured to himself, quickly focusing his thoughts on what to pack.

He stared at his empty suitcase, and knew he wouldn't need much. A few changes of clothing, a few guns and plenty of ammo, a couple of throwing knives….. He packed everything and still had room to spare, so he fished through his nightstand to see if there was anything he forgot. Then he saw it, and when he did his breath caught in his throat and he froze. It was a picture of him when he was younger, with his mother, and…..

"Al," His voice was barely a whisper as he pulled the picture out and gazed at it with blurry vision. "I almost forgot….. what you look like." He didn't bother to wipe the tears that were falling freely now. "I wonder, if you knew what I do, would you hate me?"

Ten o'clock didn't come soon enough for Roy, who was done packing within a half an hour. For some reason the idea of going to a place that supposedly didn't even exist made him rather uneasy. But at the same time, he was curious. A world where magic existed could definitely have some perks. Unlimited alcohol, mind control, love potions…

Roy stopped dead in his tracks. Love potions? Where in the hell did that come from? He vigorously shook his head. Maybe he had just a little bit too much scotch to drink that evening.

When he reached the Fuhrer's office, everyone else was already there. Riza was standing, calm as ever, near the door. Ed was standing close by, suitcase in hand. And he was wearing those tight pants again.

'Stop it. Just stop thinking about it.' He thought to himself. 'He's underage, for goodness sake!'

Ed watched Roy enter the room. He watched Hawkeye for a moment, but when he saw Ed he seemed to become a bit flustered. Ed frowned as the man quickly recovered and faced the Fuhrer. Ed decided to forget about Roy, and do the same.

The Fuhrer finally turned to them all and held out what appeared to be a paper weight. He smiled mischievously.

"Grab tightly to your luggage with one hand. On the count of three, you will all grab this from my hand. It will take you to London. Once you get there, I believe you will be at King's Cross Station. Meet the Minister at platform nine. Here's his picture." He held up a photo to Hawkeye, who quickly pocketed it without even looking at it.

"Alright, on the count of three now. One,"

Ed was confused. How would grabbing a paperweight take them to London?

"Two,"

Roy thought this had to be a joke. But it was the Fuhrer. Maybe-

"Three!"

Ed didn't have time to collect his thoughts. He immediately grabbed for the paperweight upon seeing the others do so also. He suddenly felt a strange force tugging at his navel, and felt like he was being sucked into a vacuum. Just as he thought he was going to throw up, the sensation stopped. The swirling images stopped, too, and they appeared to be in some sort of train station.

Ed looked at the others, and they looked just as sick as he felt. Riza was the first to recover, and pulled out the picture that the Fuhrer had handed her. She stared at it for a moment, then motioned for both to come look at it.

To Ed, the man looked completely ridiculous. He was fat, with a rather bald head only slightly covered by a small round hat. He began looking through the crowd.

"The Fuhrer said Platform Nine," Riza broke into his thoughts. "Which one are we on now?"

"Number 7," Roy answered. "It looks like it's down that way."

Ed watched as Flame began to walk away without another word. He and Deadeye quickly followed behind.

Ed soon realized that they were attracting a bit of attention. Deadeye and Flame more then him, probably. They were both in full military uniform. People were staring, this wasn't good.

"Deadeye, we should hurry this along. We're beginning to attract attention." Riza only nodded and quickened her pace to catch up to Roy. She whispered something in his ear, but he only shook his head and pointed at a sign. Ed looked, and read a number nine. So this Minister would be somewhere around here.

He caught up with them when they stopped, and almost immediately spotted the man. He was sitting on a bench, dressed in an expensive looking business suit. But what was with the funny cloak? Now that the thought of it, there had been lots of people wearing those. Just who did they think they were, wizards?

He turned to Mustang. "We've got him. Not very inconspicuous, is he?"

Both Riza and Mustang looked to where he was pointing, and began to walk over. The man noticed them immediately, and looked around quickly before standing up to meet them.

"Your names?" His eyes kept darting around nervously. He would be easy to intimidate.

Roy spoke first. "I'm Flame, this is Deadeye," he nodded towards Riza. "And this," he looked at Ed, "Is Fullmetal. You are the Minister?"

His gaze fell on Ed, but quickly responded. "Yes. Come quickly. We will go somewhere private. Never can tell who's working for you-know-who. His spies could be anywhere."

Without even waiting for a response, Fudge turned and began walking away. Ed frowned, but followed him anyway. This man acted suspicious, and he didn't like how fidgety he was. It almost made him nervous. He slid his hand into his pocket and held onto his knife, just in case.

Fudge was a bit nervous as he led his guests through the crowds. He was taking them to platform nine and three quarters, which would be completely empty at the moment. It would be safe from unfriendly ears, but he would be alone with _them._ He shuddered. He didn't like the looks of the blond boy. All of that black, and sunglasses too.

'Maybe he's a vampire,' he thought uneasily. 'He does look quite pale.'

Roy watched as the man came to a stop at a brick barrier of some kind. The minister turned to them, and pointed at the wall.

"Just step right through it. Then we can talk." Before Roy could make sense of what he'd said, he was gone. He blinked. Did he just walk through a wall? He looked at Riza. Did she see it too, or did he really drink too much scotch?

Ed watched the fat man walk through the wall. Was it some sort of alchemy? Or was it this magic the Fuhrer was going on about. Whatever it was, if he broke his nose trying to walk through a brick wall the fat man was going to die. If he ever found him again.

'Well, here goes.' And with that final thought, Ed walked straight through the wall.

A/N: There, I finally finished it!! I do hope you all liked this chapter, and that I won't get fried. I'm not sure about how the Roy/Ed went in this chapter, so I hope you all tell me how I did! If it sucks, just give me some advice. I only want to make all my readers happy! I would like to apologize, though, it took me forever to get this updated. I feel bad. L But anyway, Christmas break ends today, so I have to go back to school tomorrow. And that means little or no time on the computer. I will do my best to update quickly, but my semester ends soon, and that means big projects. Especially in my English class. Not really looking forward to that. But anyway, I love you all, my readers and reviewers!!! Please leave me loads of reviews, I simply love reading them!! Tell me what you think!!!!!


	5. Brick walls and vampires

A/N: yes, here it is, the next chapter!!! I tried to make it nice and long, (and hopefully good as well.) I know there are some questions, but those will be addressed after the chapter. Now, on with the story! (finally)

Disclaimer: I do not own , or claim to own, Harry Potter, its' characters, or Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. If I did, I would have updated sooner, because I know that waiting just kills.

Edward stood, gazing at where the minister had previously been standing before walking right through the brick wall. He stepped closer to examine the brick, wondering if it had been some form of alchemy.

'He used no circles…. But perhaps he was able to temporarily break down the wall, pass through, and rebuild the elements just by simply touching it with his body. But still, even those who use alchemy without circles clap their hands to symbolize it. Even if he figured out how to perform alchemy without even clapping, there's no way the decomposition and re composition could have happened that fast. It's almost like he used'-

"So, this is the magic the Fuhrer told us about," Roy murmured to himself, stepping forward to stand next to Ed. Looking at his face, Roy realized that Ed was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Fullmetal, you do realize that wasn't done with alchemy?" At this question, Ed's face remained emotionless, yet contemplating at the same time.

"It was… magic. But if they can walk through walls without so much as an effort, just imagine what else they can do."

"We might be at a disadvantage," Roy replied with a nod. "We'll have to learn this magic too, if we're to get this job done as soon as possible."

Edward chose not to answer Roy, and instead began walking closer to the wall. Grabbing the handgun in his coat, all he could do was hold his breath. 'It's now or never, I guess. But if this is a trap,' his grip tightened, 'I'm not going to be caught unawares.' And with that final thought, he stepped through the wall.

Roy watched as Ed walked through the wall and turned to Riza.

"So what do you think of him?"

Riza was so caught off guard by the question that, in return, she could only ask another one.

"What do I think of whom, Sir?"

"Of Fullmetal. Do you think he really is who the Fuhrer says?"

Riza nodded. "The Fuhrer would never send in a child if he didn't know what he was doing, so it must be true," she paused and looked a bit anxious. "But it is unsettling, knowing a sixteen year old is an assassin with the rest of us. It makes you wonder." She did not give Roy a chance to respond, however, and simply walked through the wall, leaving him behind. Roy could do nothing but follow.

Ed quickly examined his surroundings upon coming out of the wall. Once he realized that he and the nervous minister were the only ones in the room, he sat on a nearby bench and waited for the others. He watched Fudge out of the corner of his eye, though, for any false movements. He must've realized he was being watched, because Fudge seemed to only grow more nervous…and was he twitching?

Fudge watched as vampire boy walked through the wall and immediately looked at him as if trying to decide how to kill him. He shivered uncontrollably under his gaze, and looked elsewhere, but even then he could feel the boy's gaze on him. 'He couldn't be an assassin, he's far too young….. he's just really creepy is all. Yeah, that's it. Bradley just sent him as a joke, no doubt. That has to be it….'

Ed couldn't help but get a little satisfaction from scaring the crap out of people, especially the supposed "minister." He grinned. This bald man was just too fun to mess with. 'Well, at least now if I ever get bored, I know who to go to." He laughed, causing Fudge to jump.

"What's wrong, Minister? You look a little nervous."

Fudge gulped and visibly paled. "Just when will your superiors get here?"

Edward grinned evilly. "What makes you think they're coming?"

Just as Fudge looked like he was going to bolt, Riza and Roy walked through the barrier, ending Ed's fun. Noticing the look on Fudge's face, Roy looked at Ed.

"Is there something wrong, Minister?" Roy looked back at Fudge.

Fudge, not wanting to look like a total idiot, (too late, lol), tried to regain his composure. "No, nothing at all. Just eager to give you your instructions."

Roy nodded. "Well, we should get started then." He and Riza went and sat next to Ed, waiting for the Minister to continue.

"Right, well, I'm not sure what the Fuhrer told you,"

"Only that a secret war has begun, which we are to give assistance in by accepting and removing certain targets that will be provided by you, Minister," Edward cut in, wanting to hurry things along. "Anything else we should know?"

The Minister, surprisingly unnerved, continued. "Yes, regarding the 'secret war'. You know, no doubt, that we use magic here, and the general population consists of witches and wizards. There are also other magical creatures such as centaurs, trolls, dementaurs, unicorns, werewolves, dragons, merpeople, and," he glanced at Ed, "vampires, along with others. Anyway, many years ago a dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, gathered up a great following and attempted to kill off all impure wizards and witches. That is, magical folk born from a non magical parent, also known as muggles. He was thought to have been destroyed sixteen years ago, but it would appear that he is back, and gathering to him all of his old followers. Your job," he looked to each one individually, "will be to take out some of his followers. Until then you will be staying at Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be meeting Dumbledore, who is the headmaster there, later today. You will be given a few days to get comfortable, take in the surroundings, and then you will be given your targets. Dumbledore knows you are coming, and already has accommodations prepared for you. Any questions?"

"Just where will we meet this… Dumbledore? How will we know him?" Edward asked, suspicious of the headmaster. Who wouldn't be, with a name like that?

"He'll be here shortly, he'll just sort of pop in, so be ready for him." He nodded to them all. "You should expect my owl in a week. Good day." And with an echoing pop, the Minister was gone, leaving a shocked group sitting in his wake.

A/N: It is done!!! I hope you all enjoyed it, too.  Anyway, I know you all want to know about Ed's automail and for goodness sake, WHERE IS AL??!! This will all be answered in due time, so please bear with me. ;) I do, once again, apologize for taking so long to update. My family just recently moved back halfway across the country back to my hometown in southwestern Iowa. But my stepfather stayed behind…. So yes, there is trouble in paradise, but I will try to update as often as possible. But anyway, on to more important things. I would like to thank ALL of my faithful reviewers, but especially one Fullmetal LVR. I'm not sure why, but when I read her reviews I sort of woke up and thought, "you lazy ass! Get into gear and update!!!" so thank her, she's the main reason this chapter is up!! Please review, constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames…… please?


End file.
